


Surprise Me

by maszy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Daisy loves Harry, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry is good with kids, M/M, Merlin/Roxy are background, Minor Violence, Sub Eggsy, like for a small scene and then nothing else, sorry if it ain't your cup of tea man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszy/pseuds/maszy
Summary: Eggsy Unwin works at Kingsman Café as a barista. Harry Hart is a lawyer, and best friends with Merlin, who owns the shop. Or: Harry prefers tea but he falls in love with the cute barista named Eggsy that smiles when he tries his new coffee mixes, and Eggsy falls in love with him too. (Roxy and Merlin are slightly slower at getting together, but they get there too).





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the cliche coffee shop au where everyone is in love and there is oblivious buffoonery in all parties. Merlin/Roxy is more background, story focuses on Harry/Eggsy.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

Eggsy did not technically hate this job. His boss, Merlin, was absolutely aces, one of the best older blokes he knew. Roxy, his best mate, worked along with him on every shift. The pay was good, enough to nearly get himself a small apartment that he will move his mum and sister into to get away from Dean, his mum’s abusive prick of a husband. 

So, he truly didn’t hate his job. What he did hate was the place the shop was located in, a posh neighbourhood. The pricks who came in all had silver-spoons so far up their arses that Eggsy was sure it must hurt. But he controlled his anger, because he liked this gig, and he finally had a chance to do something. 

Roxy and him are working the morning shift, which he truly does hate because every posh wanker who comes into the shop is half-awake and absolute pricks to Eggsy, who runs the counter while Roxy makes the coffee or tea. 

This morning has been slow, Thursday’s always are for some reason. It is near 8, when the rush begins each morning, when Eggsy hears the door chime. Roxy is in the back, she doesn’t really start till rush is in full swing, so Eggsy makes the coffee and rings the customers up for around 30 minutes alone, which he enjoys mostly (it’s usually peaceful and easy). 

He plasters his smile on, because some arse earlier had been a right wanker about how his coffee was “too hot,” and Eggsy had smiled and beared the beratement and fixed the bloke a new cup to get him to leave. 

When Eggsy looks up, fake-smiling and already halfway into saying “Good Morning, welcome to Kingsman Café, how may I help you?,” he immediately stumbles over the word “Kingsman.” 

Because the man who walks is in absolutely every fantasy Eggsy has ever had. All long-legs, parted hair, bespoke suit and Oxfords, glasses, brolly, and briefcase. Taller than Eggsy, and aged like fine wine, and obviously older than himself. But that’s all the better, because the bloke is absolutely fit as fuck. All gorgeous smiles and confident stride. 

Eggsy stutters out the rest of the customary greeting for a customer, which earns him a polite ‘what-the-fuck’ face from the older bloke, who obviously has manners, and wouldn’t straight up comment on Eggsy’s apparent malfunction at fit, older blokes walking into the store. 

Roxy starts in 10 minutes, and Eggsy realizes that he just needs to get through that long without utterly making a fool out of himself. It’s not often that he meets polite, older, fit gentleman that look at him without disgust, like most of the other customers do. Because, yeah, he has the rough chav accent, but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna contaminate them, okay? 

The older gentleman walks up to the counter where Eggsy stands, blushing at his stuttering and the way the man is looking at him, all focus and intensity. 

“Hello,” the bloke pauses to read his nametag, “Eggsy.” He makes a curious face, like he wants to ask where the hell it came from. 

“Interesting moniker,” Eggsy blushes, asks the man what he would like. “Surprise me, I’m sure you have a favorite drink?” the older blokes says. 

Eggsy feels himself pause. Because is this bloke really asking him to surprise him with his favorite drink? Who even does that, Eggsy thinks, especially a bloke like that?

He knows his favorite drink, Roxy had showed him it. Coffee, steamed milk, cinnamon, and vanilla syrup. It wasn’t technically on the menu, but Roxy has made it originally as a kid, with cocoa, and now she realized it was almost better in coffee. Eggsy had gotten quickly addicted to it after starting to work here. 

“Sure, bruv. Allergic to anything, or not like sumthin?” 

The bloke shakes his head, and Eggsy smiles at him. 

“Name? It’s for the cup,” Eggsy says, because he still hasn’t gotten the older man’s name and it would be a shame if he didn’t. 

“Harry.” The man smiles at Eggsy, who turns around to stop the blush that still hadn’t gone away and Eggsy thinks will never go away if the man keeps talking to him. He picks up a cup and writes Harry with a little doodle of an umbrella on the front. He starts making the coffee, finishing within 5 minutes, because the man looks like he has somewhere to be. 

Eggsy calls out Harry’s name, who walks up to the counter with a smile on his face, cash in hand. Eggsy briefly wonders what the older man does. He looks like a businessman, has the air of someone important regardless. 

Eggsy insists that the drink is £2.69, because the drink isn’t actually on the menu and so what if he lowered the average price for the shop’s coffee because he thinks the bloke is fit as fuck?

The man pays extra, and Eggsy puts the extra money into a tips jar that he and Roxy split at the end of the day. 

The man sips his drink, looks pleased with it (which makes Eggsy fill with pride), smiles over his shoulder at Eggsy as he walks to the door, and promptly leaves. Eggsy briefly entertains the thought of I shoulda put my number. 

Roxy enters the front of the store a short time later, no one else has entered the shop since the fit bloke, no Harry, had left. Eggsy is grateful, he can barely focus on anything. 

Roxy notices immediately, and makes Eggsy spill what his deal is within 5 minutes tops, and he really thinks that in another life Roxy coulda made a ace super spy, like Bond or something. 

Roxy teases Eggsy ruthlessly about the tiny crush he has on one Harry Last-Name-Unknown, sex-on-legs gentleman. In retaliation, Eggsy teases Roxy about her crush on Merlin, their boss. In the end, both of them are laughing and making plans to visit the pub later to talk. 

The rest of the day goes by slower, posh-areseholes where Eggsy wishes that Harry would walk in the door again. 

\----

Harry starts coming in every day. Which is surprising, because Eggsy had never seen the man before. Not once in his near two years working at the place. He was saving enough to go to uni one day, a few small classes to start an actual career as a teacher. 

On Monday through Saturday, at nearly 8 in the morning every day, in walks Harry Hart (which Eggsy had come to get comfortable enough to tease Harry about, because there are too many puns about his last name not to tease him). They talked, and Eggsy attempted flirting with cheesy pick-up lines that wouldn’t work on anyone and Harry would make a face that made Eggsy know he was trying not to laugh. 

Roxy sometimes comes into the front, just to tease Eggsy every time Harry looks away for a second. She’ll go wipe down tables and act out a maiden fainting, or compare Eggsy to a puppy, and every time when Harry looks away again he’ll shoot her a glare. 

Harry always asks his suggestions on what to get, and he always loves them. Drinks each new drink carefully and praises Eggsy after the first sip, and without fail Eggsy blushes, and without fail if Rox is in the front, she will smirk from the tables and roll her eyes. 

Eggsy always doodles little cartoons on the cups he hands Harry, and the older man always smiles at them. Eggsy had taken to calling Harry "Haz," and had told the man why he was called Eggsy instead of Gary (which is really not that interesting, his da had always said he loved eggs so much when he was a kid they should have named him Eggs, and out came Eggsy). 

They had shared many early morning conversations before Harry went off to work, which Eggsy found out was at a law firm down the street. Harry lived alone (and imagine the shock, because who the fuck wouldn’t wanna date Harry Hart?), he sucked at naming things (“Mr. Pickles, Haz? Really?”), he was good with technology, and was Merlin's best friend since their younger days. 

Which was really new information, but one morning Merlin had come into the front to talk with Roxy about something, which Eggsy got his payback for all the times she had made fun of him by making kissing faces behind Merlin’s back as Rox wiped tables and talked, and the two older men had started talking> There was obvious familiarity there - and despite his best efforts, Eggsy was very jealous of it. 

Harry and Merlin had met way back in the day, military together for a few years before Harry had gone and went to college and Merlin had pursued his dream of his own business (with a smaller business in some tech thing that Eggsy didn’t listen much to). 

Roxy and Eggsy had looked at each other when they realized the two men knew each other with a shared look of, what the fuck?

Eggsy had teased Harry ruthlessly about why he didn’t ask to see Merlin earlier, and why didn’t he know by now what he wanted from his best friend's café. 

Harry had replied it was because he enjoyed his time with Eggsy, and enjoyed what he made him. Eggsy had blushed to the roots of his ears, and Roxy had made fun of that, too. Harry didn’t mention it was because he loved seeing how Eggsy blush at the praise he offered about each new drink, or how he use to come in at a different time, when Eggsy wasn't there, but the younger man made his day brighter. 

He gives his number to Harry a few weeks later on a Tuesday morning, because he did love their early conversations but he wanted more. He wanted to talk for more than ten minutes a day, so he asks Harry for his phone and puts his number in. Harry looks slightly surprised and then incredibly fond when he looks down and “The Best Barista” is Eggsy’s contact name. 

They talk every morning over coffee, and text when at work (which Eggsy carefully hides from both Roxy and Merlin, because he does not need their shit, okay?). A few days after they start texting, Eggsy decides he likes hearing Harry’s voice. Loves it. Which truly isn’t his fault, okay? It was just that Harry’s fuckin’ voice is everything, okay? 

But Dean, of course, ruins every single thing that Eggsy wants. So when on some random Friday weeks after him and Harry exchange numbers Dean comes in absolutely pissed and screaming in their small estate flat, Eggsy knows something is gonna go wrong. He is on facetime with Harry, showing the man Dais’ drawing of himself. It looks like scribbles, three year olds usually don’t care about if their drawings look good. His mum is standing in the kitchen with them, smiling for the first time in days, watching her children. It’s late, already dark outside. 

Dean bursts into the house, screaming about something that Eggsy can’t make out because of the slurring. Eggsy feels himself stiffen, Harry knows about Dean, but doesn’t actually know the extent of it all. 

Daisy starts crying, his mum makes a slight whimpering noise, and Eggsy feels himself grow angry, because they shouldn’t be afraid. Not of this piece of shit. 

“Ah, Muggsy’s home, huh? Who ya talkin’ t’, rentboy? Shut her up, bitch!” 

Eggsy stiffens even more, he places his phone on the kitchen counter, and his mum picks Daisy up to try and comfort her. But she continues crying, and so Eggsy ushers his mum behind him. Dean tries to swing on her as they pass, but misses fractionally. 

Dean tries to swing on him, but Eggsy moves back. The man stumbles, and tries again, this time knocking Eggsy in his stomach. Eggsy groans, he can hear Harry talking, but it’s so far away. He tells his mum to go outside while Dean stabilizes himself after the hit. He hits Dean one last time, dead center of the face, before grabbing his jacket and phone and running. 

His mum is holding Daisy outside the apartment, he ushers her to the street and they start walking. Eggsy gets his phone back out from his pocket, and there is Harry, concerned face and asking what happened. 

He tells Harry it was nothing, but the older man is obviously unconvinced. His mum looks over at him, curious as to who he is talking to. But he has his headphones and so he puts those in to avoid questions. 

“Where are you and your mother and sister going, Eggsy?” 

“I dunno, bruv. Maybe Patricia’s, she lives down the street, yeah?” 

There is a pause. Daisy is no longer crying, but her eyes are red and puffy. His mum looks tired, the smile from earlier completely gone. 

Harry clearly says “No,” rattles off his own address. Eggsy tries to protest, because surely they would impose, that Harry truly didn’t need to do that. But Harry is having none of it. 

“I’ll send a cab, text me your address.” So Eggsy does, because that was a command if Eggsy has ever had one (and he really shouldn’t find that hot right now, fuck). 

The cab arrives some time later, and his mum doesn’t ask where they’re going before entering. Eggsy is thankful for small miracles, and Daisy has finally settled down. 

They arrive at Harry’s house, in the middle of some posh neighbourhood, a while later. His mum turns to him, silently asking where they are, who lives here. Eggsy tells her it’s a friend’s house, and tries not to be disappointed that he can’t say anything other than that. Friend is not an appropriate word for how he feels about Harry. 

He leads his mum up the steps to the door, and Harry is already waiting there. Leaning on the door frame in casual slacks, a button up, and a cardigan thing that probably feels as soft as it looks. He smiles when he sees Eggsy, or tries to smile. Because he has this look that Eggsy cannot make out, half angry, half something else entirely. 

“Hello. I’m Harry Hart,” he says in a tone that is calmer than it should be considering how angry he looks. He starts leading them into his home. The first think Eggsy truly notices is the butterflies on the walls. He has a moment of this is who I fell for, but Harry just keeps leading them somewhere. His mum mumbles that her name is ‘Michelle’. 

They all end up in Harry’s living room. Daisy looking at the man with a childish curiosity, his mum looking at him with something odd in her expression that Eggsy cannot make out either in his exhaustion. 

His mum sits on the couch, Daisy sits on her lap. Eggsy sits on the other side of it, imagines himself here in a different context. He looks over at Harry, who politely smiles at his mum. 

“I have a guestroom you all can use. Afraid I don’t have two, my apologizes.” 

Eggsy starts to protest, because is he really saying sorry for not having more room for my fam to stay? He don’t owe me nuthin’. But his mum and sis looks so tired, so he avoids trying to say anything at all. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, yeah, mum? Dais and you can sleep in the room.” 

Harry looks like he wants to say something, but promptly closes his mouth. He nods to his mum, hugs her and kisses Daisy on her cheek. 

“Night, my flower. Be good for mum, yeah?” Harry looks at him with a soft look, and he wonders idly if maybe Harry feels the same that he does. But he quickly shoves the thought down. 

Harry leads his mum and sister up a staircase, and they disappear. Harry walks down a few minutes later, and Eggsy feels the need to explain what the hell happened. He opens his mouth to say something, but Harry shoots him a look that says he shouldn’t - like he is okay, this is okay - so Eggsy closes his mouth once again. 

“Sorry, bruv. Dean’s a real dickhead, yeah?” Harry looks at him with the same expression he had earlier, and Eggsy still can’t make out what the fuck it means. 

“A dickhead indeed, Eggsy. It’s late, would you like some clothes to wear, wouldn’t wanna ruin that jacket,” and Harry says ‘jacket’ cautiously, and Eggsy knows it’s because he absolutely despises the thing, but Eggsy also knows he is okay with it on him. 

“Sure. You’re the guvnor, ‘arry, truly.” 

Harry disappears for a few minutes, and Eggsy takes the time to try and look around the living room, he’s never saw it before. It’s posh, the couch is plush, there’s not family photos (no wife, his brain supplies quickly). Harry returns a little while after Eggsy is done cataloging the items in the living room. He has a blanket, a shirt, a pair of trackies, and a pillow. Harry points him to the loo, and Eggsy changes into the clothes. They’re big on him, Harry is taller, a little wider in some places. 

He comes back to the room, and Harry is standing there. He looks over at him, and for a brief second some dark look takes over his face that makes Eggsy blush. 

Harry tells him that he usually wakes up a little later, and that he won’t have work tomorrow because Chester, his boss, had decided something that Eggsy didn’t understand through the law mumbo-jumbo. 

The next morning, Eggsy wakes up earlier than everyone. He checks on his mum and sister, both asleep, and briefly wonders if he should knock on Harry’s door before deciding he won;t. He ends up making breakfast, his mum and Dais coming down soon after. Harry arrives a while later, hair curled and wearing a red robe. Eggsy drops his fork, because bloody hell the older man looks amazing even like this, barely awake and not yet put together. His mum gives him a weird look, but Harry doesn’t seem to notice. 

He offers Harry coffee, this time nothing fancy, just some milk. Harry smiles at him and Eggsy blushes. He fantasizes about running his fingers through Harry’s hair the whole time the man is eating. His mum keeps shooting him looks that tell him she knows about the crush, and Dais is mainly just trying to make a mess with her eggs. 

\--- 

It takes three weeks of staying with Harry for them to get an apartment. They hadn’t had much stuff, so moving to Harry’s then the apartment was easy. Eggsy dreads the move from Harry’s, though, of course. Because he loved being in Harry’s house. It was the closest thing he has had to a home since his da died when he was a kid. 

Eggsy would go to work, and he and Harry would see each other at the shop. The flirting still happened, the cheesy pick-up lines, the lingering stares, but this time they continued at Harry’s house. Harry becomes Dais’ favorite person, which only made Eggsy fall even more in love because he’s good with his sister on top of everything else? 

His mum warms up to Harry. It took a week, his mum had asked Eggsy if he had feelings for the bloke (because of course she knew), and Eggsy had answered honestly. Michelle learned more about the man, including the stuffed dog in the loo (that she and Eggsy had both freaked out over), and she accepted that the man was a fixture in her son’s life. 

But even that came to an end. Eggsy can’t be mad, the apartment is nice if not small, but he can be disappointed. Nothing, at all, happened between him and Harry. Not in the 3 weeks of being around each other under one roof. 

Eggsy also learns that Dean, the prick, had gotten arrested on some big drug charge. Which, when he had talked about it with Harry, he learns had been caused by the older man. Eggsy nearly swoons, because Harry cared. Harry cares about him. He even helps his mum get the divorce within the 3 weeks, which is a damn miracle. Because now Daisy will grow up safe, and his mum can stop living in fear too. 

So on a Saturday nearly two weeks after him and his mum and Daisy move into the apartment, he makes a plan to go to Harry’s. He had been over there a few times since the move, but he usually brought Daisy since she was always asking where “‘Arry” was. But today he goes straight home after work, he takes a thorough shower, and gets dressed, he doesn’t have work tomorrow so it’s fine if he stays over (hopefully I get to stay over). 

He makes it to Harry’s house in record time. It’s dark outside when he knocks on the door. Harry answers, and like always when Eggsy visits, he is wearing a soft looking cardigan and slacks. The older man looks surprised to see Eggsy there, but ushers Eggsy inside regardless. They stand near the door. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you tonight, my boy. Are you okay?”

Eggsy has a moment of panic, because through all his planning he hadn’t actually thought of what the fuck he wanted to say to the older man.

“Eggsy,” Harry says, putting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “are you quite alright?” 

“Yeah, ‘m fine, Haz.” 

Harry’s face says he doesn’t believe the younger man but he is polite enough to leave some things alone. 

“I was watching a movie, if you’d like to watch with me.” Eggsy nods, and Harry leads them to living room, where Pretty Woman is playing on the telly. 

They sit right next to each other even though the couch cout easily fit another person. The movie is interesting enough, Eggsy hadn’t ever watched it, but he couldn’t focus on the screen. Because Harry is right there and there and he keeps staring and is a thin line between everything Eggsy has ever wanted, rejection, and this subtle tension that he can’t break. 

Halfway through the movie, Harry sighs and turns off the telly before facing Eggsy. So much for just letting sleeping dogs lie, Eggsy thinks. 

“What’s really wrong, Eggsy? You keep fidgeting,” the older man says, and he sounds concerned now. 

Eggsy mentally curses, because of course Harry would know he had nervous ticks. He can’t help it, though. So he tugs at his jacket’s sleeves and tries to think of what he came here for. He looks at the black screen of the telly. Harry reaches over to touch his knee, comforting, “My boy, you can just tell me.” 

“I… you…” Eggsy stutters out, ineffective and infuriatingly inarticulate for what he wanted to say. So instead of saying anything at all he turns slightly and grabs Harry’s cardigan and snogs him with every pent up emotion he has. Trying to convey everything all at once. 

For a second, Harry’s mouth is slack with surprise, but then he is pushing back with a similar urgency that Eggsy feels. And holy fuck this is happening. 

Eggsy had imagined this exact moment at least a thousand times since meeting the older man, and it blew every single fantasy out of the water. The man kisses exactly how Eggsy thought he would, and somehow completely different. It’s like the way he listens, with his full attention and thoroughly. 

They break apart only when they need air. Harry rests his forehead against Eggsy’s. There is a charged silence. 

“So, ‘m guessin’ thatcha like me,” Eggsy says, breathless in the best of ways. He can see how Harry smiles fondly at that. 

“Like doesn’t begin to describe it, dear boy,” is the soft reply from the older man. Eggsy can feel the way his breath catches at that. It’s a revelation, proof of miracles. Because Eggsy has never been very lucky in the love arena, he had dated a few blokes and birds for a month and then they left. Just like everyone did, and he didn’t try to chase after them, no one was ever worth keeping. Harry is the first one worth the effort, the first person he loves. Which is scary as fuck if you ask him. 

Harry takes the boy’s brief surprise to dive in for another snog, this time licking into Eggsy’s mouth, who willingly lets him. Eggsy whimpers as Harry pulls him into his lap. He can feel the older man’s arousal, so he grinds down only to earn a sharp nip to the bottom lip. He moans at Harry’s grunt when he rolls his hips again. Eggsy rolls again, but Harry grabs his hips, bruising strength showing through (because okay, the bloke said he worked out but holy fuck does Eggsy hope that bruises). Harry starts thrusting up, still holding Eggsy hips, who whines. 

“It’s unwise to tease me, darling,” Harry whispers into his ear and Eggsy shudders full body, because if that isn’t the hottest thing he has ever heard he doesn’t know what is. 

Eggsy whimpers again, tries to grind down. The friction between their hips isn't enough, he needs more. 

“Please, ‘arry. Please,” he begs, not actually sure what he’s begging for. But of course Harry knows, because he chuckles low in his ear and pushes his palm onto Eggsy’s prick. Eggsy moans outright, head falling on Harry’s shoulder. 

Eggsy really isn’t expecting when Harry stands up, him still in the older man’s arms where he scrambles for purchase, and carries him upstairs. Harry opens the door with Eggsy still in his arms, the door barely closes behind them when Harry pushes Eggsy against it. Eggsy whimpers for the umpeenth time, becuase Harry just carried him like he was a sack of potatoes, and now has him held against a door. He can’t move, and Harry manhandling him is definitely the most arousing thing he has ever experienced. He can’t think of a single time in his life when he was this hard. 

“Tell me what you want, Eggsy.” 

He still has his back to the door, Harry sucking marks into his neck. Marking him, and he cannot think, his senses all going haywire. Because he has imagined this too for so long, what this would feel like, what would happen. He had so many fuckin’ dreams about this, waking up thinking of Harry’s hands. 

“Sumfin, ‘arry, please,” Eggsy shines into Harry’s shoulder. He can’t think, Harry creating a collar of marks on his neck. He’s practically drunk on Harry’s touch. He thinks, sod it before rocking his prick into Harry’s abdomen, desperate for friction. The older man growls, and Eggsy is glad to see the remaining control slip from the man. 

“If you want anything, my boy, you have to ask politely, okay?” Eggsy nods shakily, because he loves this side of the man, absolutely controlling and compelling. 

Harry lifts him from the door, and carries him to the bed and throws him down. Eggsy moans again, because the older man is so fuckin’ strong. 

Harry instructs him to take off all of his clothes, and Eggsy complies hurriedly only to have Harry tell him to slow down, he wants a show. So he gives him one, taking his shirt and trousers off slowly, his socks (always awkward), and then his pants, slowly. He is completely naked, gazing at Harry innocently. The older man is sitting on a chair that the he had pulled in front of a mirror that stretched the length of the closet door. It faces the mirror, and Eggsy immediately perks up at the idea of what could happen there. 

The man had took off his shoes, socks, and his cardigan, his shirt sleeves rolled precisely. He is still wearing his trousers. Eggsy absolutely drools at the man’s forearms, the man isn’t even fully undressed but Eggsy has been gagging for it since he can remember. 

He goes to reach for his erection, desperate for friction, only to be stopped by Harry. “No touching, Eggsy. Do not touch yourself unless I say so, do you understand, darling?” All Eggsy can do is nod, dazed and even more turned on at the command. Harry walks carefully over to the side of the bed where the table is, pulls out lube and a condom. Eggsy’s breath stutters. 

“Eggsy, would you like to suck my cock?” Eggsy’s eyes widen fractionally, a whine escaping him before he nods enthusiastically. Harry goes back to the chair and sits, expecting Eggsy to follow, and he does. Eggsy shuffles on his knees when he gets close enough before nuzzling Harry’s thigh. 

Harry’s hands runs through his hair, and Eggsy keens low in his throat. He has been gagging for it since the moment he had laid eyes on the older man, and so he makes quick work of the zipper to the man’s trousers. His cock springing free. Eggsy inhales sharply at the sight of it, large and thick and everything he has wanted for so long. 

He licks broad stripes on it’s underside, not yet taking the older man into his mouth. He doesn’t have a gag reflex, something that had come into handy a few times. He smiles at Harry’s low groans. He takes the man fully into his mouth, no small feat, watches Harry’s eyes widen and then hears the older man let out an almost animalistic growl. 

He gives it the best he’s got, swallows when he goes down. Harry’s hands are still in his hair and he gets the perfect idea. He pulls off, smiles when Harry groans at the loss. 

He looks innocently up at the older man. “Need you to fuck my mouth, ‘arry. Been gaggin’ for it since I saw ya.” The older man growls again, his grip in Eggsy’s hair tightening. Eggsy allows the older man to drag him back to his cock, lets him push him all the way down, spit drooling at the corners of his mouth. His jaw aches, and he nearly does gag eventually, because Harry is larger than any bloke he has been with before. Harry seems to like this even more, groaning louder than before. 

Eggsy loves this. He moans around Harry, nearly touches his own forgotten hardness. But Harry had said he couldn’t, and he wants to be a good boy for the man. 

Harry pulls him off, drags him into his lap until he is straddling him and licks into his mouth, long and filthy. Eggsy moans when Harry’s hand finds it’s way to his prick, slowly stroking. Teasing him. Not enough friction for Eggsy to actually get off. He whines, bucking his hips up only to have Harry hold them still. 

His back is to the mirror, but he can hear the click of the lube bottle. Harry waits a few seconds for the liquid to warm up, slowly opening Eggsy with his other hand before easing a single digit into the younger man. 

Eggsy’s back arches as he moans, Harry keeps him still once again, arm wrapped tight around his body. He clenches down on the intrusion, Harry drags it slowly in and out of him, slow but rough. The older man kissing him, moving down to bite at his neck. 

Harry adds a second finger with more lube, starts scissoring him to stretch him. Eggsy moans loudly now, not caring how loud he is. Harry presses against his prostate, curls his fingers like he knows exactly where to press. Eggsy nearly cries out at the third finger, stretching him even more with a slight burn. 

“Need you to fuck me, ‘arry. Please, fill me up. Wanna feel you all day, want you to come in me.”

Harry growls, but continues teasing him. Crooking his fingers to hit Eggsy’s prostate every other thrust of his fingers. Suddenly, Harry pulls his fingers free, and Eggsy whines at the loss. Harry kisses him softly, tells him to turn around. The chair is large, some sorta leather material, something similar to what Eggsy thinks a boss’ chair might in some big business. 

He follows the orders though, tucks his legs under himself and sits back on Harry’s lap lightly. He can see Harry’s face behind him, his own hardness. Harry is still near fully dressed, and Eggsy sits on his lap, fully naked. 

“I want you to watch yourself, okay, darling? Remember, no touching,” Harry whispers into his ear, and Eggsy shudders and then nods. The older man shifts Eggsy to where he wants before easing into the younger man. 

Eggsy moans, Harry is larger than anyone he had taken before. He goes slow, inching into Eggsy inch by inch. Once fully seated, he slowly pulls nearly fully out before thrusting back in, hard. Eggsy’s breath stutters. The man has a bruising grip on his hips, and Eggsy can barely breath it feels. Harry sets a near punishing pace, fast and hard.

The older man occasionally bites his neck, sucking marks into the skin that hasn’t already been marked. Eggsy knows that Roxy is gonna make fun of him relentlessly but he can’t find it in himself to care, not when he feels so owned. 

He always forces Eggsy to train his eyes back on the mirror when Eggsy rolls his head back, gasping and crying out whenever Harry hits his prostate. 

“Look how pretty you are, darling. Look at you. So good for me. Such a good boy, right, Eggsy?”

Eggsy moans louder, can feel himself drifting at Harry’s continued endearments. He feels desperate, lost as he looks at himself in the mirror, aching cock curving towards his stomach. 

“‘Arry, please, lemme come. please, ‘ve been so good. Your good boy,” he begs, his cock is so hard, bordering on painful at its neglection. 

Harry smiles in the mirror at him before reaching down and forming a loose circle around Eggsy’s prick, not moving. 

“You have to work for it, then, darling. Do you think you can do that for me, Eggsy? Be my good boy and work for it?” 

Eggsy moans loudly and nods desperately. Harry stops thrusting, his fingers still gripping his hips, and Eggsy begins to ride him. Desperate for release, fast and needy. Harry controls the rhythm, slowing him down slightly. The older man’s hand is calloused, gripping Eggsy now a tad harder and jerking him in time with the pace. 

“Please, daddy. ‘ve been such a good boy, please. Please lemme come.” 

Harry grips his hips harder, effectively holding him on his cock. Eggsy lets out a whine, looking at Harry in the mirror to figure out why the man had stopped. 

“Say it again.” Eggsy is confused for all of 3 seconds before remembering what the fuck he had just, immediately turning a darker shade of red at the slip. Because sure it was one thing to have dreams calling the older man that, but another thing entirely to let it slip out. 

“Harry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for–” Harry doesn’t let him complete the sentence though, effectively cutting him off when he jerks his hand down Eggsy’s length again. 

“Say it, Eggsy.” 

The tone, commanding and dark, feels like a punch to the gut. 

“Please, daddy. Let me come.” 

He sees and hears Harry inhale sharply. He holds Eggsy’s hips even harder, sure to leave bruises, before thrusting up, hard. He starts to move his hand again along Eggsy’s shaft. 

“Is that what you want, darling? For daddy to make his good boy come?” Eggsy moans loudly, looks from his cock disappearing in and out of Harry’s hand up to the man’s eyes. He feels his breath stutter, because the man looks debauched. Eyes dark and wild, hair curling around his temple. He doesn’t have his glasses, and Eggsy has no idea when he had done that. 

Eggsy nods enthusiastically. Stares right into Harry’s eyes as he spews a litany of curses peppered with the word ‘daddy.’ Harry smiles, eyes still dark, and changes angles, hitting Eggsy’s prostate on every thrust. 

“Daddy. Daddy, please let me come, ‘m so close. Please.” Harry’s hand moves faster, and he whispers, “I want you to watch your face when you do. Want you to see what you look like, my good boy, what I do to you.” 

Eggsy’s back arches, coming harder than he ever has in his life, vision whiting out nearly. He can feel Harry still thrusting, still wringing him dry. The older man stops jerking him off only when he whines, but still is fucking into him with abandon. 

“God, Eggsy. You feel so good, so tight just for daddy, clenching for me like that. I’m the only one who gets to fuck you, right Eggsy? Just daddy.” 

Eggsy moans, oversensitive, pain and pleasure mixing in. Harry is still fucking into him, fast and needy, using his body like a toy. Eggsy whines at the thought. Harry pounds into him a few more times before he tenses and comes. Eggsy can feel himself be filled up, loves how this is just another way that Harry can own him. 

Harry’s takes his cock out of Eggsy and urges the younger man to sit up slightly. Tells him to keep looking. The mirror is covered in his own release, and he feels cum drip out of him, getting on Harry’s pants. He whimpers at the sight. Harry chuckles. 

“Think you can stand, Eggsy?” He shakes his head, his knees feel like jelly. Harry just smiles fondly at him before picking him up just like before, the lube dropping on the floor, and carrying him to the bed. The older man smiles gently at him, softer than before, soft chocolate brown eyes crinkling. 

He tells Eggsy that he’ll be right back, returns some time later with a wet flannel, some joggers, a pair of pants, and a white shirt. He cleans Eggsy up, gently, like he might break him, a sharp contrast from earlier. Eggsy smiles warmly at the thought of Harry taking care of him, allows his body to be cleaned and then dressed. 

Harry kisses his forehead and tells him he’s going to change. Returning in something similar to what he put on Eggsy. The shirt he has on smells like Harry, his bodywash and something else distinctly him that makes Eggsy smile sleepily. 

Harry flicks off the rooms lights, and climbs into bed. He pulls Eggsy to his front, spooning him. The older man kisses his hair, and Eggsy promptly falls asleep. 

\---

Eggsy wakes up alone in bed. He is confused for all of ten seconds before he remembers what happened last night. It takes him another 10 seconds to remember that he called Harry Hart ‘daddy’ while shagging him. His feels his face heat up. 

But he gets out, realizing that not only does he smell of Harry but he is wearing the other man’s clothes, soft and warm. So it really isn’t his fault that before exiting the room he takes a moment to bask in the afterglow of last night, because maybe everything may be ruined when he goes downstairs. 

When he finally does arrive downstairs, he truly isn’t expecting Harry to be in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He also doesn’t expect the soft looking red robe that Harry is wearing. 

Harry turns around nearly automatically when Eggsy enters the kitchen, and smiles the same smile he always had. Because Eggsy hadn’t noticed that before, the smile since the beginning has been the same as the one last night. He feels himself blush at the adoration. 

Harry eyes darken slightly at the sight of the younger man in his clothes, feels a surge of possessiveness he can’t quite stomp down on. 

“Good morning, Eggsy. Breakfast? Do you prefer coffee or tea?” Eggsy nods absentmindedly and mumbles that he would like black coffee, still dumbfounded at the scene he has found. This is domestic, homely. Everything he has wanted from harry from the beginning and it takes him a moment for him to find his footing. 

Halfway through breakfast Eggsy blurts out, “What does this mean?” Harry raises a brow at him, confusion spreading across his features. Eggsy feels himself blush, because it seems that he still can't stop his mouth from running away from him with his thoughts. 

Harry smiles at him, soft and fond just like always. “What do you want this to be, Eggsy?” 

Eggsy stares for a second, because he wants everything and he isn’t quite sure how to put that into words that would make sense and not be a jumbled mess. Because that’s how he has felt this whole time, like a mess – his emotions everywhere. 

“I… Harry… I just…” Eggsy starts, only to be snogged by Harry, who’s lips taste like tea. Eggsy realizes that if he can’t say exactly what he wants, he’ll just go one and on. Rambling around Harry seems to be his forte anyways. 

“I want everythin’, yeah? Want you in the mornin’ and night. I want you to be mine and I wanna be yours, Harry. I want you. I want you forever. I wanna spend my life with you,” Eggsy manages to stumble out, blushing. Harry is near stunned, mouth slightly agape and looking at Eggsy with such intense fondness and focus that Eggsy feels himself blush harder. 

“Me too, my dear boy. Me too.” 

Eggsy stops breathing for a moment, because this is actually happenin’, Harry Hart is sayin’ he wants me just how I want him. Instead of saying anything in reply, he pulls Harry in again. The kiss ends too soon for Eggsy, but he’s okay with that because now Harry is looking at him with that fondness again and he is so in love with this man. 

“So, what, this means you’re my boyfriend now, yeah?” Eggsy asks, and Harry chuckles, which sends a thrill of happiness down his spine, and says, “I’m a tad too old for boyfriend now, don’t you think so?” 

Eggsy laughs and says, “Can’t jus’ call ya daddy, bruv.” 

Harry’s eyes darken, and Eggsy realizes that Harry loves the name. Loves being Eggsy’s daddy. He smirks at the older man and teases, “Or would you like that, Daddy? For everyone to know who owns me?” The older man pulls Eggsy into his chair with him, bites his lower lip before licking into his mouth. 

Eggsy has never been more content in his life than being snogged by Harry Hart in the man’s kitchen. It doesn’t go pass that, Eggsy sits on Harry’s lap and they snog for a few minutes before they go do the dishes. He suddenly realizes when he is sitting beside Harry in the living room watching some old romantic comedy that had told him earlier at his question that he actually prefered tea. 

“Hey, Harry,” he says, questioning, and lifts his head from the man’s shoulder to look at his face. Harry raises an eyebrow and motions for him to continue with an inquiring look. 

“If you prefer tea, why didn’tcha ask for it at the shop?” Harry stares at him for a few seconds before smiling in a way Eggsy can only call sheepish. 

“When I first got there you looked so excited to show off the coffee, and you always looked happier when I liked them. Couldn't very well ruin that just because I prefer tea.” Eggsy looks over at the man before smiling, laughing softly. 

“Harry Hart, you’re a big softie.” 

\---

Merlin and Roxy finally get together a month after Harry and him do. They had figured Harry and him were together after their first time together, that following Monday near automatically. As expected, both of them teased him and Harry relentlessly, called them ‘nauseating’ and ‘puppies’. Eggsy isn’t even annoyed, he loves Harry with every fibre of his being, and Harry loves him all the same. 

Unsurprisingly, Roxy is the one to make the first move on Merlin. The 4 of them had gone out to celebrate the start of his and Harry’s relationship at the posh pub near the shop. They had all admittedly had more than enough drinks, him practically sitting on Harry’s lap in the booth. Roxy had no tolerance, a fact that didn’t surprise Eggsy since she rarely drank more than a pint every week. She was in her Kingsman suit, had took the jacket off, and was leaning sideways beside Eggsy in the booth. 

Merlin and Harry were on the outside, and him and Roxy had chosen to sit next to each other in the middle. Merlin had gotten up to go to the loo, and Rox had looked Eggsy in the eye’s and had said, slurring but in a tone that begged no argument, “I’m gonna make him mine today.” 

Eggsy’s eyes had widened before he had giggled, slurring an agreed sentiment of, "Rox, Merlin is yours already, yeah." Harry hadn’t even looked surprised, he wasn’t as drunk since he had a high tolerance, but had whispered something to Eggsy about Merlin being in love with the girl. Eggsy had only giggled harder at the fact that they had all loved each other, and it took them so long to get together. 

He and Harry had stumbled out of the pub, hands roaming, leaving the newly returned confused Merlin with Roxy, who had a determined look on her face. The last thing Eggsy had saw before he and Harry went home had been Roxy reaching over and pulling Merlin towards her. 

When he and Roxy had talked about it at work the next day, Roxy had mumbled half of the story and blushed the whole time. He teases her ruthlessly about it, smirking whenever Merlin comes to the front of the shop where they are to talk to Roxy (or, rather talk and look sickeningly fond at). Rox, in turns, stares lovingly at the man, and Eggsy fakes gagging every time. 

It’s been a little over a year now. He had moved into Harry’s house some time ago, helping still with a small portion with his mum’s rent because even though she had gotten a job a while after they had moved, she still was a single mum, and Daisy needed a lot of attention. So some days he and Harry babysat, Harry playing prince while Eggsy plays princess and Daisy plays the dragon (because even when asked if she rather be the knight or princess, she had promptly said that she would be the dragon, causing Harry to look fondly at the siblings). 

He still works at the café, but takes classes at the community college now with Harry’s help to be a history teacher at the middle school by the estates. Harry was hardly surprised when he had said that was his dream, he wanted to help the little ones running about in the estates make something more of themselves. 

Daisy has taken to calling Harry, “Uncle ‘arry,” which Harry had stumbled and blabbered inelegantly about the first time he had heard, over the moon about it. He had fucked Eggsy that night softly, had lathered his body in attention, made Eggsy beg for it. 

It’s a Thursday again, near 2 years after meeting Harry that slow Thursday and a year into dating the man. Roxy and Merlin are talking by the tables where she’s wiping them, and he catches her eyes only to fake vomiting again (an age old joke considering he and Harry look the same when they talk). 

Harry walks in not 5 minutes later, dressed in the suit that Eggsy personally likes best (navy, with a striped tie), the first suit he had saw the man in on that first day. Eggsy is hit with a sense of deja vu with the image, stumbling over the greeting he says again, because his feelings about the older man have changed, but it doesn't change the fact the fact Harry is right fit. 

Harry smiles lovingly and Eggsy blushes, “Hello, Eggsy.” This time knowing his name without reading it, Eggsy asks him what he would like today. Harry smiles and says, “Surprise me, I’m sure you have a favorite drink.” Eggsy chuckles at the man, their first meeting playing out again right before his eyes. 

“‘Course I do, ‘arry.” He starts making the drink that started it all, which Roxy had allowed him to put on the menu, he had named it Heart Hart (Roxy and Merlin had teased him, but Harry had looked so fond so it was worth it). Harry orders tea most of the time, occasionally going for coffee some mornings, because he still comes in every day. He makes the coffee exactly like he always had, smiling at the way Harry smiles brightly when he takes his first sip. 

He looks at the man, feels a rush extreme fondness for him. He realizes how lucky he is to have finally found what he wants out of life, and to have it. Nothing going wrong, nothing being absolutely shite. Because Harry loves him, and he loves Harry, and he has his friends and family. He looks over at Roxy and Merlin, both smiling brightly. 

This is home.


End file.
